The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0007’.
‘CIFZ0007’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized white decorative inflorescences, medium green foliage color, medium to large rounded plant habit and a natural season flowering response of mid to late September.
‘CIFZ0007’ originates as a whole plant mutation of a parent plant designated as ‘05-M162’. ‘CIFZ0007’ was discovered and selected by the inventor in November 2008 as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar grown in pots outdoors in Alva, Fla. The parent cultivar ‘05-M162’ has light lavender inflorescence color.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0007’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2009 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.